


Cousinet (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, Lancel Lannister Has A Fangirl, Modern Era, Other, Romance, mentor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Jaime a toujours apprécié son cousin Lancel, une forte complicité existe entre eux. Lancel va donc demander conseil à son cousin pour l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Lancel Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Lancel Lannister/OC
Kudos: 2





	Cousinet (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cet OS a été commandé par Marina Ka-Fai, qui voulait un OS joyeux sur la relation Lancel/Jaime car après tout, Jaime le surnomme Cousinet dans les livres. J'espère que ça te plaira ! ^^

Lancel faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il était en vacances chez son cousin Jaime et sa femme Brienne. Le jeune blond était préoccupé, il fallait qu'il demande conseil mais il ignorait toujours comment lancer cette discussion. Le jeune homme descendit de sa chambre et trouva Jaime en train de préparer la chambre de son bébé à venir, Brienne était partie voir Cathelyn, une de ses amies. Jaime demanda en souriant :

« -Comment vas-tu cousinet ?

-Bien, enfin j'imagine. »

L'aîné arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers lui :

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai... j'ai un conseil à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est difficile à dire.

-Mais non, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux me parler de tout.

-Je euh... j'ai rencontré une fille et...

-Et tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Tu lui a parlé ?

-Oui, mais c'est disons pour l'étape suivante que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Oh... cette étape là. C'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais fait... mais elle ?

-Je ne sais pas si elle l'a déjà fait.

-Bon déjà parle moi d'elle.

-Elle s'appelle Marina, elle est très jolie.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Oui.

-Et elle l'est de toi ?

-Je crois oui.

-Bien, depuis combien de temps tu la connais ?

-Depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

-Ok, bon, alors dis moi, est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà embrassés au moins ?

-Oui, ça j'y arrive ça va, mais c'est pour la suite que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-C'est simple, vous faites en sortes de vous retrouver seuls dans un endroit intime. Ensuite, vous vous embrassez, puis tu commences à la caresser. Tu vois c'est très simple tu fais doucement courir ta main sur son épaule, puis sur sa taille et tu t'arrêtes sur sa hanche. Tu y vas doucement tu vois, ensuite si tu sens qu'elle aime, tu t'enhardis un peu, d'abord tu effleure la poitrine, puis tu descends et tu pose ta main sur ses fesses.

-Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ?

-Je pense oui, après chaque femme est différente mais je pense qu'elle va apprécier oui.

-D'accord, et après ?

-Après tu commences à la déshabiller, et chaque morceau de peau fraîchement dénudé tu le caresse. Normalement elle devrait commencer à te déshabiller elle aussi, tu peux l'embrasser dans le cou et sur la poitrine, en général les femmes sont assez sensibles à ces endroits. Bien sûr ça serait plus facile de savoir si elle a déjà fait l'amour ou non, mais bon on va partir sur le principe réel qui est que de toute façon il faut y aller doucement. Alors vous continuez de vous embrasser, de vous déshabiller et de vous caresser. Après ça, tu peux la faire s'allonger et tu embrasse tout son corps. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, elle ne va pas te mange de toute façon.

-Et si elle ne réagit pas à mes caresses ?

-Elle réagira ne t'inquiètes pas. Après ça tu enfile un préservatif, puisque tu devras en prévoir quoi qu'il en soit. Tu sais mettre un préservatif ?

-Euh... un peu, on a apprit au lycée en cours d'éducation sexuelle.

-D'accord, au pire si tu n'es pas sûr c'est très simple, tu le pose sur ton gland, tu pince le bout pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'air et ensuite tu le déroule le long de ton érection. Tu relâche le bout que tu tenais et tu ajuste si besoin car parfois ça se ré-enroule.

-Ok.

-Bien, donc je te conseil de la préparer un peu avant, c'est toujours mieux. Donc tu caresse son clitoris, tu entre un ou deux doigts en elle. Après il y a le bonus de continuer de l'embrasser dans le cou et les seins en même temps car ainsi tu es sur deux fronts en même temps et elle ne saura plus où donner de la tête tant elle sera excitée. Après ça, tu n'as plus qu'à doucement entrer en elle et à commencer de bouger en elle.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr, évidemment tu fais un peu durer les préliminaires au niveau de sa féminité, tu ne te contente pas de juste toucher une fois son clitoris et d'entrer un doigt en elle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je crois oui.

-Bien, tu as d'autres questions ?

-Non, je pense que ça me suffira.

-D'accord, en tout cas si tu en as besoin je suis là.

-Merci c'est gentil. »

Brienne revint et arriva dans la chambre :

« -Alors, que faites-vous ?

-On discutait des fleurs et des abeilles.

-Oh... tu as trouvé une petite-amie Lancel ?

-Disons que c'est en bonne voie.

-Et vous allez passer à l'étape supérieure ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de rougir pour toute réponse et Brienne sourit en caressant son ventre rond :

« -Nous on l'a prévu ce bébé, mais vous prenez vos précautions ! Avoir un enfant ça se prépare !

-Oui oui, je vais faire attention. Merci Jaime pour tes conseils.

-Mais de rien, encore une fois si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. »

Lancel hocha la tête et remonta dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire. Il était heureux d'avoir discuté de ça avec Jaime, jamais il n'aurait eut le courage d'en discuter avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il savait toutefois que Jaime ne le jugerait pas, qu'il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire pour faire en sorte de se retrouver avec Marina seuls dans un lieu intime, il n'y avait jamais réfléchit avant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lancel était seul à la maison avec Brienne. Il lui sourit :

« -J'ai hâte de voir votre bébé ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera super beau ! Vous avez trouvé un prénom ?

-Oui, on l'appellera Nicolaj.

-C'est joli.

-C'est pour ça qu'on l'a choisit. Alors, tu as revu ta copine depuis l'autre jour ?

-Non, j'ai un peu peur, je me dit que si je la revoit on va probablement coucher ensembles. Je pense que je suis prêt mais j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre malgré les explications de Jaime. En plus, je me dit que si je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme longtemps et qu'elle, elle l'a déjà fait, elle va être déçue.

-J'en doute, même si elle l'a déjà fait, on sait nous les filles que la première fois des garçons est toujours rapide. C'est physique vous n'y pouvez rien. Mais si elle t'aime vraiment, alors elle ne te quittera pas à cause de ça. Si elle le fait c'est qu'elle ne tenait pas réellement à toi, qu'elle t'a utilisé comme un objet.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais je pense que tu te met trop de pression pour rien. Déjà est-ce que tu as discuté de tout ça avec elle ?

-Non je n'ai pas osé.

-D'accord, ce serait une bonne chose que vous le fassiez. Car déjà si elle ne l'a jamais fait ça vous mettrez sur un pied d'égalité. Si elle est toujours vierge, n'ayons pas peur des mots, alors il faudra être doux. Car c'est très douloureux pour une fille la première fois. Il faut que ta copine soit parfaitement détendue avant que tu n'entre en elle, mais encore plus si comme toi elle n'a jamais eu de relation sexuelle auparavant.

-J'ai quand-même peur.

-Il ne faut pas. Avant ton cousin je n'avais jamais connu de garçon, tu imagine bien que ma taille et mon physique plus globalement était source de moquerie pour la gente masculine. Le seul qui ne se moquait pas était Renly Baratheon, quel dommage qu'il ait eu ce maudit accident de voiture ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais tellement peur quand j'ai rencontré Jaime. Au début nous ne nous entendions pas très bien, car il a commencé par se moquer de moi comme tous les autres. Mais nous avons apprit à nous connaître, alors du respect s'est installé puis de l'amour. Tu imagines, lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensembles j'avais déjà 32 ans et j'étais toujours vierge. Tu peux imaginer à quel point j'avais peur, à quel point j'étais stressé ?

-Oui, et ensuite qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Jaime m'a fait prendre confiance en moi en me montrant qu'il m'aimait. Après ça on a finit par faire l'amour. Ça m'a fait mal, mais c'était si merveilleux, j'étais enfin devenue une femme, et ce grâce à l'homme que j'aimais. Et tu vois, trois ans plus tard nous voilà sur le point de devenir parents. »

Elle se pencha et lui murmura comme un secret :

« -Et si tu veux tout savoir Jaime avait beau avoir déjà fait l'amour, il n'a pas été très endurant la première fois qu'on l'a fait. Car ce sont des choses qui arrivent, même si un homme a déjà eu de nombreuses maîtresses, de temps en temps il ne tient pas le rythme longtemps, ou parfois il n'arrive même pas à avoir une érection. Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Même les femmes parfois n'arrivent pas à être assez excitée. Oh et très important, tu sauras que les femmes n'atteignent pas systématiquement l'orgasme quand elles font l'amour, alors si jamais ta copine n'atteint pas l'extase, ne te dit pas que tu as été mauvais. Ça aussi c'est physique, alors si je peux te conseiller une chose c'est de te détendre, de laisser les choses venir d'elles-même tu comprends ?

-Oui, merci Brienne. Est-ce que que je peux... toucher ton ventre ? J'aime bien sentir quand le bébé bouge.

-Bien sûr. »

Brienne souleva son t-shirt sur son ventre bien rond et Lancel y posa une main hésitante. La blonde était quasiment à terme, normalement elle devait accoucher d'ici deux semaines. Lancel était de nature timide, c'est pourquoi il était si hésitant même envers la femme de son cousin. Brienne demanda :

« -Tu l'as rencontré où cette jeune fille ?

-Au cinéma, on allait voir le même film mais on ne se connaissait pas. Après le film j'ai été manger dans le fast food qui se trouve à côté du cinéma. Elle y était avec des amis, puis ils sont tous partis sauf elle. Elle a vu que j'étais seule et m'a invité à me joindre à elle. J'ai hésité mais j'y suis allé car elle avait les plus beaux yeux et le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu ! Alors on a commencé à discuter et on s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Alors on a décidé de se revoir, et de fil en aiguille on s'est rendu compte qu'on commençait à nourrir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Étrangement quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appréciait vraiment je n'ai pas eu peur de lui dire que moi je l'aimais.

-Tu vois, c'est déjà une bonne chose ! Si tu n'as pas eu peur de lui parler c'est que tu te sens bien avec elle, que tu peux être toi-même ce qui est une excellente chose !

-Oui, elle ne m'a pas trouvé bizarre à cause de ma timidité, elle ne m'a pas traité comme un enfant même si j'ai encore un visage un peu poupon et qu'elle est ma première petite-amie.

-C'est bien, c'est encourageant.

-Oui, mais tu j'ai vraiment peur de cette première fois.

-Il ne faut pas, crois moi. Souviens toi d'une chose : le sexe c'est important dans un couple mais la relation ne doit pas se baser uniquement sur ça. C'est important mais ce n'est pas non plus une affaire d'état, ok ?

-Ok, merci Brienne, je suis content d'avoir l'avis d'une femme sur la question car je ne peux pas demander à Cersei, et je n'ose pas aborder ce genre de sujet avec ma mère.

-Je comprend oui, c'est un plaisir de t'aider mon grand. »

Elle sourit et le bébé se mit à bouger. Depuis que Lancel avait sa main sur le ventre le bébé n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, il devait dormir. Lancel eut un immense sourire, il était toujours très ému par cette sensation unique. Le blond hocha la tête, à présent il était prêt à affronter cette étape avec sa belle, il avait moins peur car Jaime lui avait expliqué la technique et Brienne lui avait enseigné son propre vécu ce qui était réellement bénéfique puisque c'était plus concret.

* * *

Lancel retrouva Marina au parc comme ils l'avaient prévu. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme arriver il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui sourit et ils marchèrent main dans la main. Le jeune homme demanda :

« -Alors, tu vas bien ma chérie ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Moi aussi, j'ai pas mal discuté avec mon cousin et sa femme.

-Bien, tu appréhendes un peu moins du coup ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux, alors... il n'y a plus qu'à trouver le moment maintenant.

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant, répondit Lancel avec un sourire en coin.

-Dis donc, de timide à très entreprenant le changement a été radical mais ça me plaît ! Voyons si en action tu t'en sortira aussi bien qu'en paroles provocantes très cher. »

Elle le prit par la main en riant et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Lancel la laissa conduire jusque chez elle et se dit qu'effectivement il avait vite changé, mais il l'aimait et pour elle il était prêt à tous les changements nécessaires.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
